


Snowbound

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Olympics, Oral Sex, Snowed In, Tattoos, Vicchan Lives, bearded yuuri, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: On his way to the Vancouver games, Viktor is caught up in a blizzard that grounds his plane. In a fit of determination (or perhaps just stubbornness) Viktor tries to make his way by car, only to be left stranded on the side of a Canadian road with Makka. Cold and afraid, they make for the safety of a small cabin, hoping to find refuge in the home of a mysterious, bearded, Japanese man. He finds far more than he could have ever imagined.





	Snowbound

When Viktor’s life flashed in front of his eyes, he had to admit he found it a little disappointing. There were a few faces of friends whom he truly did wish to see again, but he didn’t find himself calling out to one person in particular, begging the fates for one more day just to see them smile. If anything, his greatest regret in all this was that Makkachin was in the car and she didn’t deserve to die, or to be orphaned on the side of a Canadian mountain road in the middle of a blizzard.

Viktor cursed his own stupidity as the car spun round and round, ever closer to the wall of trees just off the side of the small, two-lane road. What really had been the purpose of trying to arrive tonight? Sure, being a day late would have made Yakov rather grumpy, but when his plane had been grounded, that should have been his clue to hunker down and wait it out. And when the main highway itself had been closed, he should have taken that as yet another sign to give it up for the night, grab a hotel, and venture forth in the morning. But no, here he was, on a small, winding mountain road, three hours outside of Vancouver, trying to make his way one-day sooner to the training center.

 _So foolish_ , he thought. Sure, he was preparing for one of the biggest competitions of his life, but he still had more than a week till then. Why had he been in such a rush? Was it worth dying over? He closed his eyes, accepting his fate, wishing he could find some way to spare Makka.

Only he didn’t die. The car stopped with a soft thwump as it came to a halt against a dense, snow covered bush he hadn’t noticed before. He blinked again and again before a sob tore itself from his chest and he quickly turned to assess Makka. She was whining and shaking with fear but looked unharmed in her carrier. Thank god he’d kept her strapped in.

“I’m so sorry Makka. I’ll get us out of this,” he promised, though he wasn’t sure how. He was fairly certain it would take a rescue team hours to get to him, if they could even make it, and he’d probably run out of gas before then. He pulled out his phone and searched for a hotel, or any sort of town or business that might have people. They were all much too far away; there was no way he was making it there in this weather.

Suddenly, just ahead, a small ways off the road down a well-hidden drive, a light flicked on, illuminating the forest around it. Viktor blinked in surprise before gasping in realization as he spotted a small house between the trees

“Hold on, Makka,” he whispered, slowly putting the car in gear and letting it roll down the hill, too afraid to even attempt to put a foot on the gas. It took longer than it had any right to, and Viktor’s hands had no blood left in them from the way he’d been clenching the steering wheel, but eventually he managed to guide them into a drive, putting them to a stop next to a rugged looking Jeep.

The house was small, only slightly larger than a cabin, but it had a roof, and based on the puffs of smoke issuing from the chimney, it was bound to be warmer than in here. Had the heater stopped working or was he just cold from fear?

He let Makka out of her crate and they both dashed to the door. “Hello!” He shouted, pounding on the heavy wooden door. “Oh please answer; we need help!”

Makka barked as if to help and Viktor heard the sound of someone approaching. He straightened up, prepared to offer whatever it took for shelter for the night. He didn’t even need food, just a blanket in a corner would do.

The door opened and Viktor’s sigh of relief turned into a barely contained hiss of surprise as he took in the man before him. He was wearing a thick flannel shirt and a well-worn pair of jeans that fell over a pair of heavy boots that were still caked in snow. He was Japanese with a pile of fluffy, black hair on his head and a decent growth of beard on his chin. Most distinctly, perhaps, were a pair of blue rimmed glasses resting on his nose from where deep, brown eyes studied Viktor curiously.

He was stunning in a rugged sort of way, though Viktor wondered how much of that was the clothes and setting. In an Armani suit, he’d probably look quite stylish with his on-trend facial hair. He’d never really considered himself a ‘beard guy’, but the way it framed the man’s jaw with its subtle scruff had Viktor twitching to feel it. There was something vaguely familiar about him, though Viktor couldn’t place the face to save his life.

A tiny bark broke Viktor’s focus and drew his eyes back to the floor where are toy poodle stood guard between his owner’s legs. He was shaking a bit but looked ready to rumble should his master need it. It was quite the image, truth be told.

“It’s ok, Vicchan” the man said softly, looking back up at Viktor. “Can I help you?”

Viktor blinked. “Uh, yes! The road and my car and…my dog…” What was he even asking? “I was trying to get to Vancouver.”

“Well, there’s no chance of that tonight unless you want to take up skiing; though, give it an hour and you might be able to skate down.”

Viktor stared, blinking for a long moment. “Are you making fun of me?”

The man smirked. “A bit. What kind of idiot tries to drive in this?” Viktor really had no answer for that and the man didn’t seem to require one. “Well, no sense letting the cold air in; come inside. I was just finishing dinner and I’m sure the both of you could use something warm.”

Viktor found himself fighting back tears of gratitude. “Yes! Thank you! Please tell me if I can repay you in any way!” He followed the man into the house, grabbing one of the towels the man tossed to him to dry off Makka’s cold, wet paws, before following his host’s lead and removing his shoes.

“No need,” the man said as he kicked off his boots. “I made plenty for dinner and I just brought in enough wood for the fire for the night, so it’s really no trouble. All I can offer is a couch, but it’ll be warm enough.”

Viktor nodded, following the man and his dog into the main living area, which contained a small kitchen and an overstuffed couch in front of a roaring fireplace. Viktor shivered in delight at the warmth, and Makka completely abandoned him to curl up in front of the fire on the thick rug.

“Make yourself at home.” The man said with a wave towards the room while he got back to work at the stove. “My name’s Yuuri, by the way, and that’s Vicchan.”

Viktor smiled towards the man who had walked to the stove and was stirring a large pot of stew that had Viktor’s stomach growling.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuuri. My name’s Viktor, and that’s Makka.”

The man laughed pointing a thumb at a stack of papers on the counter, which included the most recent issue of Sport Illustrated – the one Viktor was on the cover of. “Yeah, no kidding. Knew who you were the moment I saw you. Kind of thought I was losing my mind for a second, but since you weren’t holding some Katsudon I figured it must be real.”

“Katsudon?”

“Pork cutlet bowl. It’s a Japanese dish and my favorite food.” He paused and Viktor thought he small a small blush brighten Yuuri’s cheeks. “Never mind. Dinner’s ready!”

Yuuri clicked off the stove and grabbed a small stack of bowls, dishing out three large portions and one smaller one, handing Viktor one of the big ones.

“Makka, Vicchan, you’ll need to let yours cool first, so be good and no begging.”

“They get stew?” Viktor said curiously, with nothing but respect for anyone who treated their dog as well as he treated his own. He often shared his suppers with Makka.

“It’s just meat and vegetables with a bit of spices. Nothing bad for them.”

Viktor nodded. “I agree. Most people I meet wouldn’t though.”

Yuuri shrugged, sinking into the couch. “Normally I make him homemade dog food, but it’s a bit tougher here without my full kitchen.”

“So you don’t live here full time?” Viktor asked as he blew on his bite of stew before eating it, resisting the urge to shovel another into his mouth, burn threat be damned.

Yuuri shook his head around his own bite. “Just a little vacation. I have a really busy next few weeks of work, so I figured I’d come out here and relax beforehand and get some quality time in with Vicchan in the meantime.”

“Well, if you know about me, then you know why I’m here.”

Yuuri chuckled. “I have an idea. Something round and golden, yes?”

Viktor winked. “Only get a shot every four years, and at my age this is probably my last one. No way I was leaving my best girl at home – she’s my biggest fan after all.”

Yuuri seemed to be focused on shooing Vicchan away, who despite being told not too, was pawing at Yuuri’s leg, begging for food. Still, Viktor swore he heard Yuuri mutter, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” under his breath. He had no idea what to think about that.

“Should I get the dogs their portions?” Viktor offered, and Yuuri nodded. Viktor quickly handed him his bowl to hold out of the reach of Makka and walked over to the kitchen to grab the two, considerably cooler bowls.

When he turned back Yuuri was staring at Makka like he couldn’t quite believe she was there. Maybe he was a fan?

“Isn’t hockey the big thing up here in Canada?” he asked as he set down the dogs’ portions and watching both of them dive snout first into the bowls of tender beef and vegetables.

Yuuri stared at him for a moment like he’d grown a second head before chuckling. “Yeah, it’s pretty popular up here.”

“You mentioned Japan before, do you still live there?”

Yuuri shook his head, devouring another few bites with nearly as much gusto as the dogs. “I was born there, but we immigrated to Canada ages ago. This country’s my home now and I couldn’t imagine it another way.” He paused for another bite before continuing in a softer voice. “I don’t just know who you are because you’re the best figure skater in the world; I also have a lot of respect for the way you live such an openly gay life. You inspired me to do the same. It was a little tough at first with my job, but now it’s just a part of me that everyone accepts.”

Viktor didn’t know what to say. “I inspired you?” Yuuri nodded and Viktor looked down, unable to control the swelling of pride. “That makes me feel really amazing, if I’m being honest. Whenever kids come up to me and say they got into skating because of me it makes my day, but this is a whole new level.”

Yuuri grinned. “Well, if it makes you feel better I tried figure skating after I first saw you years ago and failed miserably at it. I’m afraid hockey is more my thing.”

“Ah, that makes sense; Canada, eh?” Viktor said with a wink.

Yuuri stared at him. “Really, Viktor?”

“What!”

“We don’t all say eh!”

“You should!” Viktor said with a small laugh as he noticed Yuuri struggling to keep a smile from spreading across his face. “It’s cute!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes in an amused sort of way. “Do you want some wine?”

Viktor perked up an eyebrow. “I’d never turn down a nice glass.”

Yuuri hopped up and grabbed a bottle and a couple of glasses from the kitchen, pouring them both a healthy portion before sitting back down, ever so slightly, closer to Viktor.

“So tell me, honestly, why were you driving in that?”

Viktor swallowed a long sip of his wine. It was a nice quality, far better than most would open over dinner with a stranger. “Trying to get to Vancouver. My team is all arriving early to adjust to the time zone and altitude. Most of the team arrived yesterday, but I had a business obligation, so I was a day late. Our camp starts tomorrow and I wanted to get there.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “The snow’s set to stop around 3 a.m., you could have gotten the first flight out and missed what, half a day? Why risk it?”

Viktor fidgeted, toes curling in his socks. “I don’t know. It seems stupid now, but this is the start of the Olympics for us, and it felt like not being there with them would start everything off wrong for the whole team.”

Yuuri suddenly reached over, fingers gently encircling his wrist, and Viktor realized he was shaking. “It would be much worse for them if they’re leader died getting there. You need to remember that you can’t lead if you don’t take care of yourself. When’s the last time you took a break? Honestly?”

Viktor stared up into Yuuri’s eyes; they were unusually caring. How did this man manage to see through him so easily? “Does this count?”

Yuuri smiled. “It can, if you want. Like I said, the snow will let up by morning, and it should be safe for you to drive by ten. You’ll be a few hours late, but you’ll get there; so for tonight, why don’t you just relax?”

Viktor sighed sipping his wine. “It seems almost easy to do that here. Something about the fire and the wine.”

Yuuri nodded. “That’s why I come here; I wouldn’t have expected to enjoy it this much with someone else though. I’m usually a rather solitary person.”

Viktor bit his lip. “I suppose I am too.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “They call you a playboy, Viktor.”

“Just the media; I honestly can’t remember the last time I shared a meal and a drink with someone outside of work.”

“And anything else?” Yuuri said in a low tone that made Viktor shiver, mouth suddenly feeling very lonely and empty all of a sudden. There was a soft blush on Yuuri’s cheeks as if he was feeling the same.

“Longer,” he whispered, leaning closer to Yuuri, hoping he wasn’t reading the mood wrong.

“Same,” Yuuri replied, leaning closer still and Viktor could feel the puffs of Yuuri’s breath against his cheek. “My team comes first.”

Viktor nodded, draining his glass of wine quickly. “But I’m off tonight.”

“Me too,” Yuuri agreed, draining his own glass before setting it aside. Viktor followed suit and with no further words they both leaned forward, reaching for the other and pressing their lips together. There was a sizzle much hotter than any fire the moment they touched and Viktor felt as if his whole self was suddenly yanked forward into this feeling.

Yuuri’s hands held his face gently as the kiss deepened and Viktor gasped when he felt the other’s tongue dart out and tease his bottom lip. Yuuri wasted no time, invading his space even further, pulling him closer, tongue caressing his own. There was something completely overwhelming and yet so peaceful about Yuuri that had Viktor simultaneously gasping for air and wishing to never breathe again. It was a little frightening.

“Relax,” Yuuri whispered against his lips. “This is a time out. There’s no one here but us and I promise to only give what you want to take, Viktor. Do you want me to stop?”

Viktor shook his head, pulling himself closer to Yuuri. “I want to let it all go,” he whispered, suddenly so aware of the burdens that had been weighing on his shoulders for so long. How had he ever managed his Quads with such a heavy weight on his back?

Yuuri kissed down his neck, arms encircling his waist and Viktor became aware of just how strong Yuuri must be. He looked small, and slight, but his body was a tight coil of muscle, lean and hard, full of explosive potential.

“Then let go.”

It was as if something snapped and Viktor was lost; all the stress of the days before and the days to come melted away and he bucked his hips forward, moaning as his already growing erection pressed against Yuuri’s muscular thigh.

“God, I want to see you naked,” he confessed, hands reaching for the planes of Yuuri’s chest, enjoying the tight feel of the muscles beneath the soft flannel shirt.

Yuuri hummed, sucking lightly on Viktor’s collarbone, fingers teasing down the length of Viktor’s thighs. “That can be arranged.”

And suddenly Viktor was airborne, being carried bridal style into the bedroom, moving as if Viktor weighed no more than Vicchan, making Viktor let out a soft moan of desire. Yuuri quickly deposited him on the bed and kissed him into the mattress; his fingers tugging off his clothes.

He paused, eyes searching Viktor’s for one final nod of assent, before stripping him down to his underwear faster than imaginable. Viktor shivered with anticipation as Yuuri stood before him and slowly peeled off his own shirt, not even bothering with the buttons.

Viktor sat up, unable to help himself as he reached out and traced a finger over Yuuri’s firm chest, marveling at the tattoo over Yuuri’s pectoral: a single, gorgeously drawn feather, right over his heart.

“A reminder to keep my heart light,” Yuuri murmured, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into the touch, kissing Viktor once more before trailing his lips down the expanse of Viktor’s chest. The stubble of Yuuri’s beard tickled Viktor’s skin as Yuuri slowly rubbed his cheek along his side, his back arching in pleasure. Yuuri took advantage, hooking his thumb under the waistband of Viktor’s briefs, tugging them off and tossing them across the room.

He pressed his mouth to Viktor’s hip, nibbling and sucking tiny marks into his skin, sparking Viktor’s senses into overdrive until he can feel every whisker on Yuuri’s face; each a tiny instrument of divine torture.

“Please,” he begged, not even sure what he’s asking for, and yet Yuuri seemed to know, gently rolling him onto his stomach and placing his hands on the globes of Viktor’s ass, gently stroking them until—

Viktor let out a loud moan of surprise that quickly changed to pants of desire as Yuuri licked over the puckered opening, his fingers digging roughly into the muscles of his thighs, thumbs stroking his skin in a teasing pattern.

“More,” he whined as Yuuri slipped the tip of his tongue inside with ease, flicking the tip in an unhurried, teasing motion that had Viktor seeing stars as he smashed his face into a pillow. Yuuri buried his face into the groove of Viktor’s ass, eating him slowly as he achingly pulled him apart with a methodic motion of surety. Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing, as if Viktor was a marionette and Yuuri had the strings.

When Yuuri finally slid a finger in to join his tongue, it seemed to find his prostate inexplicably fast, as if he noted the way Viktor had been bucking his hips the whole time and had puzzled out the exact location of the tricky bundle of nerves. He was unrelenting, and Viktor felt helpless to do more than moan and beg, hips rutting back against Yuuri’s face. He was going to have beard burn on the sides of his cheeks and he found nothing but pleasure at the thought.

By the time his legs were trembling from holding himself aloft for Yuuri’s access, he was soft and open. He was lost, a victim to pleasure and desire; and Yuuri was his executioner.

Viktor heard Yuuri tear open a condom and click the lid a bottle of lube. He was rolled over, a happy noise peeling from his chest as Yuuri reclaimed his mouth, kissing him deep while he wrapped Viktor’s legs around him. There was a gentle press to his ass as he felt Yuuri enter him.

Viktor tipped his head back and let out a moan of pleasure as Yuuri’s hard cock slid in to the hilt, meeting not a moment of resistance.

“How did you—?” Viktor’s query was cut off with a firm snap of Yuuri’s hips and a searing kiss.

“Patience,” Yuuri teased as he resumed his steady pace, keeping up a steady rhythm that had Viktor tingling. He reached to touch himself only to have his hands grabbed away and placed around Yuuri’s shoulders.

It was a slow build as each stroke seemed more exact until Viktor was so on edge he could barely make sense of the sensations. Yuuri’s arms were firm around him, his teeth gently scraping at Viktor’s neck; Viktor’s own cock gently rubbing against Yuuri’s abs.

“Yuuri, please!” he groaned, needing desperately to cum, but knowing any attempts to speed up the process would be thwarted.

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri whispered, his hips pistoning faster and harder into Viktor until both of their breathes were ragged. Viktor clung onto Yuuri, ready to beg, to protest the lack of touch to his aching cock, when suddenly he felt it, building within him, undeniable and unstoppable. A few more strokes and he was all but screaming in pleasure as he came with only the glide of his own cock against Yuuri’s stomach for stimulation.

Yuuri eased him through his orgasm until he was tensing up himself, hissing into Viktor’s neck while he came. They held onto each other, both shaking with pleasure and exhaustion, before collapsing onto the bed. He was barely aware of Yuuri even pulling out of him as the exhaustion of the day finally settled on him, and he drifted into the most peaceful of sleeps.

 

* * *

 

Viktor woke to sunlight streaming through the windows and the sounds of happy barking. He was wrapped in blankets, his body clean from the cum, sweat and lube he was sure he’d been covered in when he fell asleep. He felt rested, and just a bit sore in a pleasant sort of way that reminded him of the night before. He made a mental note not to try any jumps today at practice.

He frowned, remembering he needed to leave soon, wishing he could stay in this hideaway for a few more days…or years. He knew he couldn’t though, as much as he’d like to; the Olympics meant too much to him. Sure, he cared about the rest of the team, but he wanted this for himself too. He _liked_ winning and he shouldn’t have to feel bad about that.

But he did silently make a resolution to himself. He wasn’t going to skate for the audience this time, or even the judges; he’d skate the way he liked best, results be damned.

He stood from the bed and peeked outside to see Yuuri dutifully shoveling their cars out from the snow. There was a large pile down at the end of the drive where the plow went through, and Yuuri was almost finished clearing a path. Makka and Vicchan were both bounding around in the snow as Yuuri worked — Vicchan even had a sweater and booties on to keep him warm. It was incredibly cute, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile at the image of Yuuri, who could easily be described as a bit of a mountain man, with a toy poodle in a fuzzy blue sweater.

He quickly dressed, gathered his things, and stepped outside just in time to see Yuuri pierce the shovel into the snow bank, sighing happily at the finished job. He looked up at Viktor and smiled knowingly.

“It’s time?”

Viktor nodded. “I need to be there for my team, but I’m glad I was an idiot and ended up here last night. I needed the break and I know I’ll do a better job inspiring them now.”

Yuuri smiled, pressing his palm to his chest, right over his tattoo. “Keep your heart light, and you’ll do fine.”

“Can I get your—”

“Do you trust me Viktor?” Yuuri cut him off, stepping towards him with an earnest look on his face.

Viktor blinked. “Yes?”

“Then I want you to believe me when I promise you that you’ll get my number before you leave Canada, but not today.”

“What? Why? How?”

Yuuri blushed. “Don’t mind the details. I want you to have it, I just know it would be too much of a distraction, for both of us.”

Viktor thought about it and had to admit, Yuuri had a point. “You promise?” Yuuri nodded and Viktor sighed, leaning in and kissing him. “Then, I’ll see you soon.”

“You will. Goodbye for now, Viktor.”

“Goodbye, Yuuri.”

When he pulled his car away, Makka made a sad sound from her crate and Viktor couldn’t help but agree, hoping he hadn’t just made a huge mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, the games had nearly ended and Viktor had to admit he felt lighter. The two golds he earned made him feel light and joyous. For the first time in ages he felt the thrill of victory, rather than the crushing weight of expectations he’d grown so accustomed to.

When he’d arrived in Vancouver, despite being late, he felt a renewed sense of energy and had spent the day helping Yakov couch the rest of their skaters, rather than working much himself. After everyone else had left he’d finally worked, only marking his jumps under the watchful eye of Yakov.

“I don’t know what you got up to last night, but it’s working,” Yakov said with a suspicious eye. Viktor had just shrugged and carried on.

Now all that remained for Viktor to do was skate in the Gala and enjoy the closing ceremonies. This meant a lot of positively silly mornings spent practicing with his best friend Chris and the other skaters chosen to perform at the final skating event.

“Come to the hockey final with me,” Chris said as he sank down next to Viktor after their rehearsal. The Gala was the following day and was a little sad that the games would soon be over.

“Since when do you like hockey?”

“Since I realized how sexy hockey players are,” he said with a wink.

Viktor rolled his eyes. “You have a boyfriend.”

“He agrees with me!”

Viktor just laughed. “Fine, I’ll go. Who’s playing?”

“Canada.” Chris said with no further explanation

“And?”

“It doesn’t matter. Trust me. The Canadian team is all you need.”

Viktor shrugged, knowing he’d just have to take Chris’ word for it.

The hockey rink wasn’t far but they still managed to barely make it on time; Chris was practically dragging Viktor to their seats as the stadium roared with excitement. They had been announcing the teams and the final Canadian player’s name was called out just as they took their seats.

“And finally, Captain of the Canadian National team — Yuuri Katsuki!”

Viktor’s eyes popped open wide as the smallest player sprinted out onto the ice with the crowd positively losing their minds.

It couldn’t be...there was no way. And yet...

“Chris, who is that? Why does he sound familiar?”

Chris laughed. “Viktor! Don’t you remember that Sports Illustrated article we did last month? The one on LGBT athletes?”

“What about it?” Viktor said curiously as he watched the Canadian captain skate across the ice.

“Did you read it?”

He hadn’t, and Chris grumbled at him while pulling up the article on his phone and shoving it in front of Viktor, whose eyes grew wide as he took in the image on the screen.

Yuuri Katsuki was clean shaven in the photo, and he’d forgone glasses, but it was him. It was _his_ Yuuri.

His deep brown eyes were even more apparent without the glasses, and the feather tattoo stood out boldly on his chest, which was fully exposed thanks to his wardrobe of a Pride flag tied around his waist and nothing else.

Viktor’s glaze flickered between the Yuuri Katsuki on the screen and the one on the ice. Why hadn’t Yuuri told him who he was? Of course Viktor could see him again! They were both here, competing! They could have been spending this whole time toget–

He didn’t even need to finish the thought; he knew why. It would have been a distraction, for them both. He knew if Yuuri hadn’t recognized him, he wouldn’t have said anything either. Viktor was exceptionally famous in Europe, but in the West, it was Yuuri Katsuki, hockey phenom.

The crowd was growing excited and Chris elbowed him. “Watch this. They call him ‘The Tactician’. He plays it cool, slowly chinking at the defense until he can break them down enough to get an opening. He doesn’t even try to score himself, it just happens because he’s so good at finding the gaps.”

Suddenly the crowd roared and Yuuri was open on the ice, stick flying, sending the puck right into the inside edge of the goal post and into the net.

There were cheers and screams, and Viktor couldn’t look away. No matter how much the other team fought, Yuuri just seemed to slowly wear them down until he broke through. He was patient and steady, undeniably reliable and trustworthy, never once giving up the puck. He was also vicious and aggressive, throwing himself into every fray, the ultimate defense of a terrifying offence.

By the third period, Yuuri had scored another goal, but the game was still tied.  All the players looked to be feeling the weight and exhaustion of it, even Yuuri, who according to everyone in the stands, had ridiculous stamina. Viktor couldn’t stop watching, more nervous now than he’d ever been for his own competitions.

A time-out was called and the players made for the bench. Viktor watched as Yuuri pushed his helmet back on his head. His beard had gotten longer and Viktor was suddenly reminded about the superstition that was common among hockey players about shaving.

Viktor knew he was staring, and he didn’t care, at least until Yuuri turned towards the stands as if in thought and their eyes connected. Yuuri’s whole face lit up in a smile. “One more,” he mouthed, before turning to his team and shouting something that had the whole team suddenly looking reenergized, with renewed grins and even a few laughs as they all patted each other’s shoulders and headed back onto the ice.

“Viktor,” Chris said softly. “Do you know Yuuri Katsuki?”

“Apparently,” Viktor muttered back, eyes fixed on Yuuri, who was somehow skating faster than ever, weaving in and out, working hard for every inch.

“No!” Chris whispered excitedly. “The guy?”

Viktor nodded but was suddenly up on his feet, unable to stay seated any longer. He could feel it, feel the energy of Yuuri, and he knew it was going to—

The shot buzzer blared followed only seconds later by the game clock; the crowd exploding with a roar of celebration, and a sudden rain of stuffed animals pelting towards the ice. “A hat trick! I don’t believe it!” Chris shouted as tokens rained down from all around them.

Viktor stared in astonishment, emotions swirling, until suddenly he was moving, uncaring that Chris was calling after him or that people were staring. All the mattered was that Yuuri was finally emerging from the pile and Viktor _needed_ to see him.

He approached the ice and despite the fact that he definitely wasn’t supposed to be there, everyone seemed too surprised by his presence to stop him. Everyone that is, but Yuuri.

Yuuri’s face stretched wide as he caught sight of Viktor and skated towards him at full speed, holding out his arms. Viktor leapt without thinking, sailing into Yuuri’s sure grasp, caught so easily that his feet didn’t even touch the ice.

“Told you,” Yuuri said with a grin. “Did I surprise you?” Viktor nodded emphatically earning him a smile as Yuuri leaned in and kissed him. “Would you go on a date with me?”

Viktor laughed, feeling as if his heart was light as a feather. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to finally be sharing this piece! Hope you all enjoyed the fluff, smut, and bearded Yuuri! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
